


#65 Water

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [65]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary joins Ash in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#65 Water

The running water felt amazingly hot as it cascaded down his body and he relished the feel of it running down his skin. Ash closed his eyes and smiled in contentment. After a long day of battle after battle, it was nice to have a long, relaxing shower.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the shower door opening. Ash turned around in surprise, backing away as Gary stepped into the shower. "Gary?"

"There's room for me too, right?" Gary wrapped his arms around Ash's soaking body and started fervently kissing him.

"Can't this wait until after the shower?" Ash asked. However, it did feel pretty nice with Gary holding him like this. He could feel him starting to get excited already and the sensation caused his body to shiver in anticipation.

"Why wait? We've never done it in the shower before," Gary murmured. "It might be interesting."

"I suppose so." Ash leaned forward for another kiss, savouring the taste of his lips.


End file.
